Holiday Helpers
by Jessica12357
Summary: After an incident with Santa Claus, Rookie, Dot, G, and Jessica must take over and help deliver the presents to save Christmas.


Note: I do not own Club Penguin or anything associated with it, except Jessica. Oh, and the penguin is named Jessica so I don't have to call her by my actual Club Penguin name. Safety reasons, you know. Thank you! This has been sitting in my Fanfic folder for several months now, and I'm glad I finally get to publish it! XD

The main conflict of this story has been inspired by both _A Merry Madagascar Christmas _and an episode of _Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. _

It was a cold, crisp night on Club Penguin...yes, I know it's ALWAYS cold, but tonight it was even colder. A magical feeling was in the air. Presents were under the tree, cookies were baked, trees were trimmed, stockings were hung, and many puffles and penguins on the island were tucked into their beds, unable to wait for morning. That's right; it was Christmas Eve! Four penguins were waddling home from a Christmas party. They were G, Rookie, Dot, and Jessica.

"That sure was a fun party, wasn't it?" said Jessica. She was normally a happy penguin, but since she was the one walking closest to G, it made her even happier (she had a crush on him the size of the entire island).

"Especially when Rookie's candy cane got lodged in his nostril," teased Dot. Rookie didn't find that very funny, and he pouted a little. The peppermint smell was still in his nasal cavity.

He changed the subject by adding, "Too bad Jet Pack Guy didn't get to come. Wasn't he sick?"

"Rookie, Jet Pack Guy celebrates Hanukkah," G said, holding back a grin.

"Oh yeah." The cold air grew crisper with a sudden breeze, and the four penguins pulled their coats tighter to their bodies.

"Jessica, we're meeting at your igloo tomorrow to open presents, right?" Dot asked.

Jessica nodded. "Yep, and I'll make sure to bake plenty of-" She stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Jessica?" asked G. Jessica pointed towards the sky with a mitten covered flipper.

"Look!" she cried. They all looked, and gaped along with her. A long, mysterious shape was flying across the winter sky. Due to the darkness, it was quite difficult to interpret what it was.

"What is it?" Dot and G said at the same time. Rookie stooped down and scooped some snow into his flippers. A mischevious grin covered his beak as he compacted it into a sphere.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out!"

"Rookie," Jessica said, "I really don't think you should-" But it was too late. Rookie reared back his arm, squinted through his sunglasses, and threw his snowball as hard as he could manage. The ball sailed through the open sky and eventually made contact with the inexplicable figure.

"YES!" But Rookie's triumph didn't last long. The figure zig-zagged uncertainly for a brief moment until finally nosediving into the water.

"Come on," said G. "Let's investigate!" They ran towards where the figure had crash-landed. A large wooden sleigh was half-emerged in the water with an enormous sack in the back. Rookie looked into the bag and gasped.

"It's filled with presents!" he exclaimed gleefully. A small black object fell out. Jessica picked it up and examined it.

"It's coal," she concluded, unhappy by the black smudge left on her pink mittens. Nine small furry creatures with antlers swam from the frigid waters to the shore. G was flabbergasted at the sight of them.

"Good Heavens!" he cried. "Reinpuffles!" The first one to come out was a red one. His harness read "Dasher." He was followed by a purple one whose read "Dancer." They were soon followed by a green one, a blue one, a yellow one, a pink one, a solemn black one, a shy white one, and finally an orange one with a red, round nose in the middle of his face. Respectively, their names were Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and the most famous reinpuffle of all, Rudolph. The four penguins recognized all the names.

"Rookie," said Dot, "if I didn't know any better, I would say you knocked down-" Suddenly a cry for help was heard from the ocean. Being the best swimmer, G courageously swam out towards the voice. When he came back, he laid a shivering, elderly penguin with a white beard on his jacket. He was wearing a red and white suit with a matching hat that was immediately recognized by the penguins.

"Oh my gosh, Rookie!" Jessica cried. "You knocked Santa Claus out of the sky!"


End file.
